The Day my King became a Prince
by Darkrose9994
Summary: A story i wrote for a friend of mine. the story is about Grimmjow, Aoi, and Kirei and a little surprise they all wake up to...what is that funny, cute surprise. well i guess you gonna have to read. btw i don't own bleach.


The day my King became a Prince

Aoi's P.O.V.

Everything had been going great, last night was Grimmjow's birthday and he actually seemed too enjoy himself though I think the sake helped just a little bit. Even Kirei came out of her shell of shyness to enjoy herself I think that she even talked to Ichigo, (it's a miracle that Grimm and Ichigo weren't trying to kill each other), but this, this was just so out of the blue. He was gone…before I could complete my thought I heard a small groan from the pile of blankets next to me. I frowned as the pile began to move I heard…a Child cursing. Small hands pushed the blankets creating a small pocket of air in the blankets. The hands slowly pulled the blankets trying to free themselves all the while the sound of a cursing child continued …finally after it seem an eternity I saw the little boy how had been sleeping in the same bed as me…a small blue haired child frowned at me then gave me a smile that instantly made me think of Grimm "Oi Aoi what are you thinking about" I snapped out of my thought and stared at the little boy then it hit me. my eyes widen in half shock and half horror. "G..Grimmjow is that you?" he scowled at me "Of course it's me….". He trailed off and smacked a tiny hand over his mouth. Just then the door open and a head of red hair popped in and Kirei walked into our room. "Hey guys I made…" she stopped then stared at Grimmjow. I joined her…one very long pause…Grimmjow lifted his hand from his mouth "what the hell is going on" he replaced the hand it was Kirei that answered "Ni-san you're not yourself" she pointed to the mirror on the other side of the room. His small head of blue hair turned and he met his reflection…he instantly jumped up and gripping his to big pajama pants ran to the mirror he began to examine himself intently. Kirei and me just watched on, first he ran his hand threw his now shorter hair, poked his small stomach, grinned looking at his teeth he was missing one like he had just lost it, and finally he looked in to his large round eyes touching the small tattoos that were on there sides. Then came the freaking out for the next 20 minutes he ran round the room cursing and throwing up his hands but instantly dropping them so he could keep his pants from falling down to his ankles a few times he would forget to watch his step and he would fall down. After his freak out session he sat on the floor panting softly due to all the energy he use I blankly just stared. He yawned and his head drooped and he was fast asleep. Kirei giggled softly I looked at her questionably she just picked up Grimmjow and set him next to me. Then she sat on the bed next to me and we laughed until it hurt not at the fact that well, how she put it "my king was now a prince" but just at the situation. And all that ranting and freaking out must have made my Grimm tried he didn't even twitch…after our fit of laughter passed I spoke "what are we going to do about this do you have any idea why he's like that?" Kirei just shook her head "I'll I can think of doing is calling Kisuke maybe he'll know but until then let's go eat that now cold breakfast I made" I nodded and followed her out my room quietly I closed the door on the sleeping child and for a moment I thought I saw his thumb in his mouth, but I think my imagination was playing it up due to the fact that he was adorable.

Grimmjow's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to my empty quiet room (that was a Hell of a nightmare) as I began to become more aware I realized that I had my thumb in my mouth I removed my thumb from my mouth in a instant (what the hell is wrong with me) I flushed slightly at the childish gesture I sat up then jumped from the bed but it was a longer fall then usual and I landed sharply on my ass (F*^% that hurt) I walked to my bathroom then I went to grab my toothbrush but when I got to the tiled room realized that I could barely see the top of the counter (WTF) then I remember my dream and I ran to the mirror that was in my room a small child stared at me (GODDAMN IT..IT WASN'T A DREAM) I looked down at myself I wasn't wearing the pants I was wearing earlier I was wearing a pair of old pajama pants that Kirei wore when she was younger they barely fit me the string was tied around me twice (oh thank f*^%ing god Kirei was never girly) he pulled at the light blue bottoms I ran to the door it was cracked… I went threw the door and over heard someone on the phone it was either Aoi or Kirei he couldn't tell it was coming from down the hall passed Kirei's room "Yes…ok what do you think could've happened…I see…who bought it… I see and are you sure that could've changed him…. what will he have to do to change back…. what kind of shock and don't you think that realizing that you're like 5 would've shocked him back…. (He knew it was Kirei now)…. ok then let me give the phone to Aoi she's the one that woke up with him…bye. He sat down against the wall and listened to the chatter of the Aoi explaining every detail of this morning. Causing him to half relive it (what the f*^% am I suppose to get out of that the only god damn thing I know is that someone did this to me…I'm gonna kill that bastard…and they bought it from Kisuke…he is the only damn person on this planet that could have something that could've done this) I looked to my small soft body (what the hell is his shocking shit about Gah! To many questions and no answers) "no he only drink the sake…though you know now that I think about it he did have some of the punch…I don't remember who gave it to him it might've been Uryuu but I'm not sure...(THAT BASTARD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HIM) then he felt and heard his stomach rumble.

I continued to mumble under my breath about all the things I was going to do to that four-eyed bastard as I stomped into our small kitchen…

Aoi's P.O.V.

As I hung up the phone I saw the most adorable sight walk into the kitchen Grimmy (it just fit) his hands in tiny fists, head bowed watching his feet so he wouldn't trip over the little to long bottoms, he stomped into the kitchen mumbling something. He stomped all the way to the table and scrambled in to the chair then murderously glared at the edge of the table, which was right at his eye level. Kirei hopped down from sitting on the counter where she had been in her pajamas eating the pancakes that she had made this morning…she walked out of the room for a moment as she left I could've sworn I heard her giggling, she reentered the kitchen holding a thick phone book I realized her idea as she pulled his chair away from the table he growled but didn't do any thing I walked over and picked him up he didn't have a angry look on his face but more of a helpless one Kirei set the thick book on the chair and I set me down on the book…he face went bright red "I…I coulda done that myself you two" he said in a small voice I kissed his fore head and lifted his small (adorable unbearably cute face in my hands) "it's fine sweetie" I told him then I squeezed his face I got a glare out of him this time but it didn't effect me due to the fact that his cheeks were squished together and that glare only made me smile. After Grimmy's breakfast he jumped from the chair and crossed his arms "where's Uryuu so I can kill that bastard" he crossed his arms and glared at the both of his (he still had that adorable blush) "we don't know if he was the one that really did this to you Ni-san" Kirei said from beside me. He stomped a small foot "I don't care I gonna be…" before he could rant anymore I walked over to him and acted on an urge I couldn't resist. I began to tickle him it didn't work at first but I noticed that the longer I tickled him the redder his face got until he burst out laughing and giggling and the sound of that high child laugh made me laugh as well behind me I heard Kirei's laugher ring out he choked out small responses between gasps "A-Aoi st..top…WHY I'M I LAUUUGHING stop please stop" I finally did when it was becoming harder for me to breath from laughing so much, I looked behind me Kirei was sitting on the floor holding her stomach still giggling lightly.

Grimmjow's P.O.V.

Soon after my run in with Aoi in the kitchen, Kirei made fun of me (I'm going to get her back some how…SOME HOW I TELL YOU DAMN IT) "looks like Grimmy was attacked by the tickle monster" they both giggled from where they were on the floor at that I just glared at my sister then walked over to her and pointed to her but it looked more like I was poking her nose. Her eyes for a moment crossed as she look at my small finger "now listen here Kirei even if I'm a child.." she interrupted by saying "a cute adorable child" I wasn't really paying attention to that and continued "yeah, yeah a cute adorable child…Wait! No that's not what I mean damn it!." she giggled (that's it) I clamped my hand over her mouth so she couldn't have any more out bursts. I glared into my sister's eyes instead of returning the glare she just look like she was looking at the most adorable thing on the face of the planet (shit! I can't scare her like this) I tried to ignore the look she was giving me instead I look at Aoi (damn she looking at me almost the same way) then I continued, "What the hell are we going to do about this" I gestured with the hand that wasn't covering Kirei's mouth to my body. "Well we don't really know babe all we know is that you have to be shocked out of it…Kisuke did say he would try to make a antidote but, he isn't sure if it will work" Aoi told me (damn it I don't know how long I can take all of this F*^%). Then Kirei mumbled something in my hand "I can go pick it up after school and maybe get you some clothes" she look at her watch then stood up quickly "S%^& I'm late my teacher is gonna kill me" she looked down at me (oh how much I hate that) then smiled and she picked me up into to a "death hug" within a instant of that embrace I flushed both from embarrassment due to be squished against my little sister's chest but from lack of air. From the corner of my eye I saw Aoi stand up…then came the sweet relief of air I flushed redder as Kirei passed me to Aoi (they treat me like a F*^%ing doll) with in a moment or to Kirei had said her good byes grabbed her backpack and left…then there were two after a brief moment of awkward silence in Aoi's arms she carried me to the living room were she sat me in front of our now very large TV. (I'll never complain about it's size again) then she turned on a child development program. And just walked out the room I ran after her but she just told me that she had some studying to do and that if he could find the remote I could change it. I walked back in to the living room and began my new goal in life (find the remote and no more…) I looked to the TV there were children dancing and singing the ABC's. I looked high and low for that damn thing and when I finally found it…I almost exploded in anger (THE ONE GOD DAMN PLACE I CAN'T REACH) on the top of the TV "damn it" I kicked a shoe that was next to me it hit the couch. That's when I got the idea I scrambled onto the couch stood on the edge and jumped toward the top of the TV I catch the edge of the TV that was on a rather high table I realized to late I stared at the remote that was two F*^%ing inches away (so close but so god damn far away) I looked down at the ground (why does it look like such a long fall DAMN IT TO HELL) after a minutes of hanging on for my life I called for Aoi I blushed red when she walked in. she stepped into the room cocked her head in confusion and sit me down on the ground with the remote this time (thank god if I have to here the ABC's one more time I'm gonna kill some one) "what on earth possessed you to try to jump onto the TV" she asked with a light sweet voice "I…I had to get the remote ok no more ABC's please for all that is holy" she smiled "you've been looking for the remote this whole time" she thought for a moment "how long were you hanging there" I flushed at that "I don't know 10 maybe 20 minutes" she smiled at that "you must be hungry because you've been looking for the remote for over 3 hours" (holy shit! Time flies when you're being TORTURED) "no I'm not…" their came a loud rumble from his stomach that made my blush return. We walk in to the kitchen and we sat and ate. I was half done with my meal when Aoi gave me a look I cocked my head because my mouth was full "you look so cute with your cheeks puffed out" I felt my face my cheeks were full of food so…"you look like a blue chipmunk" she giggled, I blushed I swallowed thickly, after I managed to finish my food the next few hours consisted of Aoi leaving me by myself as she ran to one of her classes. In which I was stuck in a now very big house the things I did during those hours seemed pretty damn simple but I realized that my high change of over 3 feet really effected me, for all of those "simple things" I pretty much had to use a phonebook or two so that I could reach the sink, toilet, and I had to find something to stand on to turn the shower on (why does it have to be a stand-up shower Damn it) it ending up being a chair that I dragging half threw the house. After my shower I was stunk in a towel until i got those clothes but one thing went right Kirei walked in with a bottle and a bag of clothes I ran out into the living room in a towel (this is my house too plus I'm like 4 it's allowed) I saw Kirei set the stuff down by the couch she looked up and smiled "here you go" she threw me the bag to me (holy shit that almost toke me out) I barely catch the bag with a arm and my face. I opened it and as I did Kirei add "oh those are Ichigo's old clothes I asked him if he had any clothes for a boy of 4 and he gave me those" I looked up in horror "yo..You didn't tell him that I'm like" I gestured to myself "this did you" she giggled and shook her head "no I just told him that our cousin was staying for awhile and he didn't have any clothes I pulled out the least humiliating pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to changed then I realized that she had the antidote (f*^% this I'm gonna be me soon) I ran into my room and grabbed what I usually wore .got dressed and went into the living room Kirei must have got what I was doing because she handed me the small bottle of purple liquid I swallowed it as fast as I could (F*^% this tastes like grape I hate grape damn bastard) I choked at the bad taste but I galloped the s%^& down we waited…and we waited in silence for two hours I stood there holding the bottle and nothing happened.

Aoi's P.O.V.

I sighed softly as I opened the door to my house I heard loud but muffled curses from the other side I opened the door to a Grimmy that was once again in clothes to big for him and he was parading around our living room cursing everyone and there mother while holding a small bottle in his hand finally he stopped for a moment but it was to throw the bottle on the ground (I'm pretty sure in a attempt to break it) but, instead of breaking the glass bottle came back to seek it's vengeance by smacking Grimmy in the forehead as he looked down on it. He fall on his bottom (which was very adorable I have to say) and he proceeded to clamp one of his small hands over the bruise that was beginning to form he continued to curse through out me walking to him lifting him to eye level "are you ok" he gave me that helpless look again but this time it had a shin of anger and disappointment to it "yeah I'll me fine I'm just tired again" he said in his small voice I hugged him to me as I walked into our bedroom and set him on our bed he rubbed his eyes with his to long sleeves and curled into a mountain of blankets and within a few minutes was dead asleep. I walk out to the kitchen where the smell of dinner cascaded over me and for the hour and half that it took to make dinner we chatted like we always did as if nothing was different though Kirei did hint that she had a surprise to tell the both of us (maybe this can do it make him, well him again) after we began to dish out our plates Grimm walked back into the kitchen still in the same clothes though he did have a belt tied around his pants so that they wouldn't fall he walked in rubbing his eyes like before but with a phone book under one arm. Kirei and me sighed at the adorable sight; he didn't seem to notice our little outburst. Because he simply walked over to his normal seat used the phone book to help into the chair then lay on his stomach on the chair to grab the phone book again once he had it he sat it on the chair and sat down yawning slightly. The both of us sighed and almost squealed at the most darling sight of his little performance. During are rather quiet dinner it seemed that Kirei had gathered her nerves "so….um guess what happened to me today…at school I mean" I asked "what happened" now intrigued. Grimmy continued to eat sleepily "well I kind of…got asked on a date for tonight" we both looked quickly at Grimm as we heard his distressed choking sounds "wh..What?" I looked back to Kirei who had turned a light pink color. "I got asked on a date for tonight ni-san" I looked at Grimmy (this is like a bad soap opera…and an age roll reversal) he stared at his little sister's face intensely as she shyly looked at her food "by who Kirei" she lifted her head blanched slightly which caused her blush to stand out more and after a minute of his stare she put her hand on the back of her neck "oh don't worry ni-san you know him" he stared more intensely "who…" at that there came a rapping at the door Kirei laughed nervously "ha! That should be him right" she stood but Grimm gave her a look and she sat back down. Instead Grimm jumped of the phone book he was sitting on and he walked to the door in the living room I followed cautiously Kirei was soon on my heels when we walked in to the living room Grimm was just opening the door the first thing I saw was his bright orange hair I did a double take from Kirei to her date Ichigo. (This…this is going to be interesting or traumatic) in the belief moment that I saw Kirei's face I saw her embarrassment and those same bright eyes I gave Grimmjow. "Kurosaki…you're her date" Grimm looked generally surprised Ichigo looked around for a moment then looked down at the small Grimmjow that was in his still to big clothes (is he still hoping that the antidote well work…probably) "what the hell Grimmjow is that you" Grimmjow glared at the orange haired boy "that wasn't the answer I wanted strawberry…and yes it's me god damn it!" if the boy wanted to laugh he didn't show it "yeah I'm her date so what Grimmjow" Grimm said nothing simply just walked out of the room for a moment. When he returned he was half carrying half dragging Pantera behind him .he was mumbling again but it was too quiet to hear. Kirei's date raised an eyebrow at his actions a soft whisper came from Kirei "oh shit what do I do Aoi?" I answered back in the same low tone "don't worry I don't think he can get his sword out of it's sheath" surprisingly he did he lifted the sword toward Ichigo who didn't look worried at all. "You asked my sister on a date…my sister" he was deadly clam when he said this but with his high child voice it threw the whole 'you better be scared' thing off. His little arm began to shake a little but it seemed not from anger but from the weight of the sword that looked like it was a bit much for him. The sword fell to the ground.

Kirei's P.O.V.

Before my older brother (ha! More like munchkin brother) could traumatize me any further I jumped over the couch and stood in front of the now very wearily Ni-san "Calm down we're just going to a movie and I'll be right back after I promise" his head of blue peered behind my legs to glare at Ichigo I flushed if it were possible redder (I'm gonna look like Renji's hair soon) "you better have her here at 9:30" before Ichigo could speak I interrupted him "yeah. Yeah Ni-san we'll be back at 9:30" I stepped back but I tripped on where he carpet that was bunched up in front of the door and I fell…. right in to Ichigo's arms (this would be insanely romantic if it weren't so damn embarrassing) then the two of us where off…and after the movie which had no plot we walked home. Mostly laughing at the bad acting and the fact that my older brother was now a 4-year-old little boy. When we made it to door step it kind of felt like one of those scenes in a cheesy romance movie (don't get to gooey here Kirei) instead of that fateful kiss we hugged (oh thank god I know I would have messed up some how) as we stood in our small tight embrace the door opened on us we both looked down at Ni-san who looked like he was going to kill someone (it's doesn't work on me when he's like this) he did the classic fake cough and we looked at each other (oh god why are we still like this) my blush returned with vengeance and I saw that Ichigo was almost the same shade as me we separated and he left but before he left he kissed my hand but (I think that was to piss off Ni-san) I saw as he did this he had a smirk and his cheeks flushed even redder then mine. That night I got the talk about how much he hated "Kurosaki" but thankfully Aoi was there and she chimed in at the end of it "no matter what we're here for you" I blushed and thanked them, after that ordeal I went to bed.

The weeks passed fast and nothing happened Ni-san still stubborn at the fact that the antidote was a dud walked around in his normal clothes. But, that's not the thing that stuck out for me. I was worried about Aoi she seemed to have catch a bug or something and wasn't looking to well but she hid it from Ni-san. One day I finally got the courage to tell her to get it checked out she told me she had already planed a doctor's appointment for that afternoon "but I was wondering if you could just distract Grimm while I'm there" I nodded at the request "no problem he won't even notice that your gone (I hope)"

~4 that after noon~

Grimm and me sat in the living room watching the usual TV that was on. "So Kirei how are you and um…the strawberry doing" I blushed in a instant (why does this always come to this when were alone) "We're great ni-san I really like him thank you for approving him" he glared at the TV "sure, sure whatever but I swear if..." I stopped him there "he isn't going to hurt me he is really nice why can't you understand that ni-san" he continued to glare and the TV "you know why" I sighed a very tired sigh "you sure know how to hold a grudge don't you" before I could answer the door burst open Ni-san scrambled on the top of the couch to see over the TV. It was Aoi and she looked really happy we both gave her a very confused look. Then she just burst out with it a little breathless " I have to greatest news I'm pregnant" (who knew that simple words like that could have such a impact on people) I remembered Ni-san and my head snapped to him he looked shocked and very dazed then the one thing that no one excepted happened he fainted and fell right off the back of the couch before either me or Aoi could move there came the impact of his fall and a odd noise then…the sound of a low groan and a curse that made my heart stop in shock "holy shit that hurt" (NI-SAN HE'S BACK) I jumped up and looked behind the couch and sure enough there lay the normal Ni-san in a heap rubbing the back of his head his eyes snapped open as realized that his voice was a few octaves lower he jumped up in a instant and jumped over the couch and hugged Aoi. After the embrace was done he ran out of the room when we saw him again he was carrying a stack of phone books. We followed him out side he laid them on the ground and proceeded to cero the living S$%^ out of them. After his victory cero was over he turned to me and gave me a smile that made me blanch he spread his arms out "come girl give your Ole Ni-san a hug" I backed away slowly "no thank you ni-san I'm ok" I turned away to run but he was standing right there he picked me up in a death hug I choked at the lack of air. Heard Aoi laughing from behind us. He sat me down and I fell on the ground panting when I looked again to my older brother he had Aoi in his arms they were kissing.

The end…. or not **evil laugh**

Told you it wasn't over lol ^w^

Prologue

~3 months later~

Grimmjow's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start (same god damn nightmare) I had had this nightmare for to damn long it had started right after his run in with being pocket sized…(oh shit what if it's real this time. I sat up quickly and looked across to the mirror. I sighed in relief as the normal me stared right back. (Thank f&*^ing god) I looked down to Aoi who was still asleep she had her head on his pillow her black hair fanning across the bed and her hand lightly resting on the slight bulge that was her stomach. I smiled at that sight (damn I getting soft aren't I) I got up from the bed and walked down the hall to Kirei's small room the door was open (what the hell usually she's emo and her door is closed?) from what I saw being at the door way was Kirei sleeping on her side with her hair half covering her face her hands were holding on to a pair of muscled arms (Who the hell…) my thought was interrupted by Kirei turning in the arms. I got a glace of bright orange hair (Kurosaki...I'll kill that bastard) I stepped forward and the door shut in my face some how. And then some how the door got bigger (what the hell or is it..That…that I'm getting smaller) I looked at my hands they were soft and pink and were not large and callused anymore. I ran back down the hall tripping over my pajamas. I made it back into my room I ran to the mirror the child me stared back in horror. I sat up in the dark breathing hard I looked around and to the clock "3:00am" I rubbed my head sighing "it was just a dream thank F*&^ing god" soft rustling came form beside me "was it that nightmare again" I looked in the dark to Aoi "not really Kirei was…" I threw off the blankets and ran to Kirei's room it was open (I swear if Kurosaki is in there…) I turned on the light an instant later I heard irritated groaning from Kirei "what the hell ni-san it's 3 in the morning" she groaned at me. I walked in her room and went to the bed still a little paranoid. I looked around her bed then I checked under it nothing…I looked to the closet "what the hell are you doing ni-san" Kirei said tiredly "I'm checking that Kurosaki isn't here that's what." She frowned in confusion "why the hell would he be here" I opened the closet there was only clothes no Kurosaki. "Good that bastard isn't here" Kirei sat up "are you on some form of drug?" I looked back at her "no I'm not back to bed it's 3 in the morning." She threw her arms up " I would have been but SOMEBODY woke me up damn it" I just tuned off the light and closed the door. I heard her Kirei a little more but she did go back to bed after a minute. I walked down the hall and back into my room I tiredly got back into bed I looked to Aoi's side and all were toes they were a blue almost the same color as my hair but I could tell in the dark that they were a shade or two darker then my hair. I pulled the blanket up I saw Aoi's hands on her small rounded stomach (what the?) I pulled the blanket all the way off the bed I looked at her face it was scrunched up in angry (what the hell is she dreaming about?) I grabbed her pillow from out under her feet and put it under her head her face slackened a little. I smiled at her soft face a grabbed my pillow and crawled back to her side. I drifted to sleep holding Aoi in my arms.

When I woke up the next morning I realized that A. I wasn't on the bed anymore and B. that Aoi wasn't in the room. I sat up rubbing the back of my head it was tender and I think bruised (what the F&^% happened?) looked around our room as I did this a odd smell invaded my senses (what is that) I got up and walked into the kitchen Kirei was standing cooking something on the stove. And Aoi was sitting at the table munching on a muffin. I saw the muffins that looked like they had just been baked I walked over and grabbed one of the muffins and bit into it absently a second after I swallowed I choked (holy SHIT! THAT'S HOT!) I ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and choked the whole thing as fast as I could (ah...better I thought I was gonna die!) "What the hell is in that F*^%ing muffin Kirei." She turned to my place a finger on her chin in thought. "Well…I think that there was some flour, eggs, milk" (didn't sound to weird) she continued "um also some Habenero powder, and some…" she looked like she forgot Aoi popped in though "wasn't it chocolate melted with Tabasco" Aoi toke another bit of the muffin she had Kirei brightened "yeah! That was it chocolate and Tabasco" I looked at them both lost and confused Aoi answered "well babe I kind of had a craving for something really spicy" (spicy. That wasn't spicy it was hotter in hell). I walked over to the pot that Kirei was stirring a little scared it was just a pot of macaroni and cheese. "That's my lunch ni-san" she lowered her voice "I'm not crazy enough to eat what she's eating" I looked to the normal looking food "can I have some" she smiled to me "yeah ni-san I made extra for you" I sigh in relief and smiled "thanks sis" she brightened more "no problem ni-san" I looked to Aoi she looked a little sheepish "um babe can you go to the store for me" I was confused "yeah sure what do you need" she blushed a little "well I could really go for a smoothie" Kirei spun around at that " I love smoothies…what kind do you want Onee?" she looked at her half eaten muffin "um blueberry, lemon, onion, pickles" she paused for a moment placing a hand on her stomach "oh! And some peanut butter" I looked to Kirei she was stupefied her mouth was shaped as if she was about to say "what the F&^%" I probably looked the same way "yeah sure babe I'll go get that stuff" I dumbly walked out of the kitchen. (This was gonna be a long 9 months food wise.) When I got back from the store Aoi and Kirei were watching TV and looking at magazines I set the bags in the kitchen and went behind the couch to see what the were looking at… it was a magazine one of those girl ones with the free perfume samples. I push Kirei to the other  
side of the couch and sat next to Aoi wrapping one of my arms around  
her Kirei just elbowed my side but it didn't hurt "ow ni-San that  
hurt" I laughed at her "well it serves you right" she just blushed and  
then got up "I'll go get started on your smoothie Onee" Aoi smiled at  
her "thanks sis" then Kirei walked out of the room and a few minutes  
later we could hear a blinder I cringed slightly at the thought of  
what was going into that blinder before I could dwell on the food I  
heard soft sobbing next to me I looked down at to Aoi she was crying  
into my shoulder (f$&^ what do I do?) "Babe what's wrong?" she  
looked up from my shoulder tears shinning in the light "I'm a freak,  
I've been nauseous, and...and I'm getting fat!" she continued to cry  
into my shoulder (damn it I don't know what to do!f&$^) "honey your  
pregnant this is all the stuff that's suppose to happen ok" she looked  
up from my shoulder again "ok Grimm" her face puckered a bit "I wish  
you were that cute a little boy again I could use something cute like  
that" I was about to respond when Kirei walked back into the room  
carrying a large cup that had a straw In it she also spoke "that's why  
I took pictures Onee" Aoi's face brighten at the drink and at the news  
mine I just blushed and glared at my little sister "you didn't" she  
smiled at me "yep I sure did Ni-San" she handed Aoi the cup and then  
went into her room for a moment "how's your smoothie babe" Aoi nodded  
that it was good Kirei walked back in holding a few photos she gave  
those to Aoi too I looked at the photos and I blushed sure enough they  
were pictures from when I was a little boy I was sleeping and...And I  
stared in horror as it was a picture of me curled in blankets with my  
thumb in my mouth. Aoi giggled at the picture and sighed at "my  
cuteness" my eye twitched in angry I slowly got up from the couch Aoi  
didn't notice she was busy sighing over the pictures "sis your dead"  
at that Kirei ran out the door laughing "I love you ni-San" I ran  
after her all the way to the back yard she was in the tree I jumped  
right in to the tree next to her she jumped in response I glared at her  
she blanched a little but then poked my nose and she jumped right down  
from the tree.

~One week later~

after my little game of tag with Kirei things settled down. I did I find  
those pictures and I did cero them to hell but, I found out that they  
were just copies. What I also found out pissed me off so much I wanted  
to kill the bastard but Aoi made me let it go. My little wonder ride  
as a five year old was all Kisuke not Uryuu just that Bastard Kisuke  
(god damn it I knew it was him!) but right at this moment he wasn't  
going to let that bother him he...he was in bed with the most  
beautiful woman in the world and she was carrying my children. I held  
her closer to me laying my hand on her stomach I rubbed in small  
circular motions Aoi's breathing slowed and then. I realized that she  
had drifted to sleep right In my arms I sighed at her warm body against  
mine then I tried something that I never thought I would do I began to  
whisper to Aoi well more her round stomach where my children were  
"uh...hi I'm your dad I don't know if you can hear me but I want you  
to know that I'll never let anything happen to you" I felt so stupid  
"gah why I am I even doing this you guys can't even..." Aoi's tried  
voice interrupted me "they can hear you we can hear you" I was little  
stunned but I didn't let it show I just held her tighter and I stopped  
my movements on her stomach and we all drifted asleep...

~Fin~ for real


End file.
